


A Crappy Confession

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fic Challenge, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami calls up Aomine and asks to meet because he has something to give the other man. Aomine’s mind runs wild and he ends up expecting a confession. However, things don’t quite go as he imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crappy Confession

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic I wrote for the OTP battle

“Oi, Aomine, what are you doing?”

Aomine had answered the phone without looking and now kind of wished he hadn’t because the voice on the other end was one that never failed to irritate him.

“Picking my nose. What the fuck do you want, Kagami”

After a moment of telling silence, Kagami replied, “That’s gross.”

Admiring the trophy he had pulled out with his pinky, Aomine countered, “Your face is gross.”

“Dickhead.”

“Shitbrain,” he smiled and flicked the blob off his finger. “Now that that’s over, why are you bugging me? I got better things to do than talk to you.”

He could practically hear Kagami’s teeth grinding together and his smile widened.

“Well talking to your punk ass is not exactly high on my list of fun things to do either, but I want you to meet me at the street court. I need to give you something.”

The strained, almost nervous tone hiding underneath Kagami’s anger made Aomine sit right up in bed. What could Kagami have to give him that would make the other man sound like that?

“You don’t plan on giving me a punch or something do you?” he asked cautiously. Aomine couldn’t remember if he did something to piss Kagami off but with that redhead’s temper even the slightest wrong word could set him off.

“Hah, that’s what Kuroko is for.”

Frowning, Aomine absently rubbed his belly, the victim of Kuroko’s last punch when he had teased Kagami a little too much.

“Good point. So, what else could it be?”

More silence. His brow wrinkled and he was about to ask Kagami what the fuck was wrong when the other man spoke again.

“I … it’s embarrassing to say over the phone. Just, just come to the street court. I really need to give you something. So don’t stand me up, okay?”

The last sentence was rushed and the phone clicked in his ear before he could respond. He sat there, confused, the gears in his brain whirring madly.

What could Kagami want to give him that was so urgent he had to go now? And why did his friend sound so, so weirdly cute while telling Aomine to meet him.

It took a few minutes but his mind finally made the connection! Oh my god! Kagami was going to confess! That had to be it. Aomine was up and standing next to his bed before he even realized it, heart pounding for some reason.

He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to feel. Kagami was Kagami after all. A big, no-boobed, redheaded idiot.

But Kagami was also funny, talented, the only man to ever push Aomine to his limits.

Aomine turned hot, then cold, then hot again. He chewed on his lip, scratched his head, paced his room at least twenty times. Changed clothes, hated himself for it and changed back.

He wasn’t going, he decided after all of that, but his resolve didn’t last long and he was at his front door, arguing with himself for a good ten minutes.

“Argh! So annoying!” he finally yelled at himself and slammed out of the house.

This was all that bastard Kagami’s fault and Aomine was going to let him know, too!

He stomped all of the way to the street court, scowling and frightening just about every single person to cross his path.

His anger deepened once he reached the court and saw Kagami calmly sitting on the bench and, was he really?? Yes, he was! The jerk was smiling and feeding pigeons. Fucking pigeons. Like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Expression darkening, Aomine marched toward Kagami, intending to ream him a new one, but the other man saw him first … and blushed.

What?

WHAT?

WHAAAAT?!

Aomine stopped so fast he nearly tripped over his own feet. Oh god, he had been right. Kagami was going to freaking confess. It was there on that red, adorable(?) face. He felt his pulse ratchet and his palms started to sweat.

Kagami’s gaze skittered away, came back, darted away again, and then they just stood there like two, big, awkward idiots.

Just as Aomine gathered his nerve and opened his mouth, Kagami turned to the bench, grabbed up a box, and spun back to thrust it at him.

“Here.”

The box came so fast Aomine had to fumble just to grasp it in time.

“What is this?”

“Just open it.” Kagami hunched his shoulders and looked away.

Aomine hadn’t been expecting a present, too. Man, Kagami really must like him. A lot.

Feeling unnaturally clumsy and with his heartbeat drumming in his ears, he opened the box and blinked.

And blinked again.

And again.

Nope, his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“Kagami,” he said softly but the very fires of hell itself were lingering under the surface of his voice, “what is this?”

“Ah, it’s the shoes you let me borrow for the Winter Cup. Sorry I’m just now returning them. I meant to before but I forgot until I saw them again the other day. My bad.”

Indeed, inside were the Jordans Momoi had stolen from him and given to Kagami.

What

the

fuck.

He inhaled and immediately wished he didn’t because an awful, nasty scent assaulted him. Kagami saw Aomine’s nostrils flare and the color in his face deepened.

“Ah, yeah, about that. Nigou kind of uh you know, crapped on one of them. I cleaned it as best I could but it still smells.

Aomine lifted his eyes to Kagami’s. “So, let me get this straight. You called me out all of the sudden to return my shoes.”

“Yes.”

“Shoes I gave you.”

“Ah, well, Momoi gave them to me and you looked pissed so I figured you probably wanted them back.”

Ignoring that, Aomine went on. “Shoes your dog shit on.”

“He’s not really my dog,” Kagami mumbled out of the side of his mouth.

“Shut up.”

Something in his voice must have communicated the magnitude of his rage because Kagami actually shut up.

Calmly fitting the lid back on the box, Aomine set it on the ground and jumped Kagami so fast the redhead couldn’t even get a hand up between them.

With arms like steel bands, Aomine caged Kagami against his body.

“Aomine, what the hell are you doing?” Kagami tried to struggle but Aomine’s anger and, yes, disappointment gave him extra strength.

“That’s my line, dumbass,” Aomine snarled in his face. “I thought you were calling me out for something else and all you wanted to do was give me a pair of used, literally shitty shoes. Give me back my pure heart, dammit!”

“You aren’t making any sense.”

“Who cares? I’m not going to be satisfied until I hit you at least once.”

“You’re such an asshole. Remind why I even like you again ‘cuz frankly right now I’m drawing blanks.”

“Well, if I knew that then—”

Aomine’s barked response abruptly cut off as Kagami’s words sank in.

“Uh.”

He had been prepared for it on his way over, but after the thing with the shoes it had all flown right out the window. Now that Kagami really was confessing, Aomine just froze.

“Well say something, dammit.” Kagami glowered and thrust his hands in his pockets. “Shit, I was going to tell you that after but then you got all pissed and it just came out. I hope you’re happy.”

Suddenly, Aomine’s brain started working again. “You gave me a pair of shit-shoes! How is this my fault?”

“I don’t know! It just is.”

They were still plastered together, and were now practically yelling in each other’s faces.

“So you like me?” The way Aomine said it made it sound almost like an accusation.

Kagami’s eyes blazed. “Yeah, so sue me.”

“I’d rather kiss you.”

The way his mouth fell open, Aomine could tell Kagami was surprised by his response. No more surprised than Aomine himself, however. After a moment of consideration, he realized he did indeed want to kiss Kagami.

So he did.

The crap-stained shoes and everything else could wait until later. Kagami had riled him up, got his attention, and made Aomine like him, too.

He had to make amends for that.

Starting with his mouth.


End file.
